Problem Child
by sadsally514
Summary: When Ciel chose to stay at the manor, he was well aware that this would mean a child between him and Lizzy. But when his demonic daughter is abducted by an angel, what will he do when he sees her again? How will he adjust to this sudden intrusion in his life? And more importantly, how will Clara, his daughter, adjust to her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set after the second season, but Ciel never left. **

**So there you go.**

**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER/KURIOSHITSUJI!**

It was a perfectly normal day in many ways. The weather was warm, which wasn't surprising, considering it was the middle of summer. Birds flew across the cloudless sky, and all over London, children laughed, ladies gossiped, and men worked.

All was calm, except in a manor that all of us know very well. In the Phantomhive estate, servants were rushing about, trying to fetch towels and buckets of water without breaking something, which was a huge failure, as you can imagine. And in one room, a blonde haired woman was dealing with the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life.

The blonde, named Elizabeth Phantomhive, was in the process of childbirth. The father of said child was Ciel Phantomhive, the lord of the house, _and_ a young demon.

Currently, he stood just outside the room, trying to ignore the cries of pain coming from inside. The reason he stood outside was that he had no desire to watch a bloody baby come to life. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to the worry that plagued him since he had found out that his wife was pregnant: What would the child be?

He had discussed the problem with Sebastian several times, but neither of them was able to come up with a 'for sure' answer. The fact remained that a human and a demon had never before made a child, and the results could be anything. But Sebastian had predicted that, since demon blood is stronger than human blood, the child would be mostly demon, and if it did appear to be human, it would have demon like qualities.

But Ciel still worried. What if it turned out to be some uncontrollable monster? What if it was a demon, born with the strange eyes, and people got suspicious? The list of things that could go wrong was endless.

After what seemed like an eternity, the midwife walked out of the room, looking rather flustered. "Lord Phantomhive, it's a girl!" She said.

Ciel froze for a moment unsure of what to do. All he knew is that his child was waiting in that room for him. With a short nod, the bluenette took stiff steps into the room, where he saw his wife, red in the face, but extremely happy, holding a small bundle of pink blankets.

Ciel looked at the bundle curiously, and saw a perfect little baby girl. He almost cried out with relief. The child was perfectly normal. There would be no issues of controlling strength, or anything like that.

Then the child opened her eyes.

Her blood red eyes.

Everyone in the room gasped. The infant looked around, taking everything in. It wasn't even crying. Ciel's hope vanished in an instant. He knew that parenting this child was going to be extremely difficult.

The lady Elizabeth, who was holding the child, was also crying. "What's wrong with it? Was it something I did?" She asked in a pitiful voice. When no one answered, she cradled the child even closer to her, and sobbed.

By the end of the night, there was a rumor going around that the child was evil. Everyone said that the devil had tampered with it. If only they knew…

Currently, the child's father was sitting in his study, thinking over what had happened. His wife was asleep in bed. The bluenette was thinking of how to raise the child, how to explain to it what it was, and other things.

Though he didn't even know it, Ciel was looking forward to rasing this child. Teaching it, helping it, and seeing the little person- demon, grow into as much as a lady as it could be. The thought made him happy. Ciel Phantomhive, who was never happy, was. But his thoughts were interrupted with a cry. The cry of a baby demon, to be exact.

Ciel groaned, and put a hand to his forehead. If only the stupid child would shut up and fall asleep! But truthfully, Ciel was impresses that he hadn't heard a single sound from the child's room before this. But why was it crying now?

'_Demons don't cry…' _Ciel thought. He got up from his desk, and exited the study, heading towards the nursery. His skilled ears began to pick something else up: singing. But it wasn't Lizzy's voice.

Ciel was now running in a full sprint, desperately trying to reach the nursery. After what seemed to be an eternity of running and nerves, he flung the door of the room open.

A woman with long, curly, red hair and white wings was holding his child, singing to the baby.

And then she flew out the window.

Ciel rushed forward and looked out the window, only to see that the angel, as well as the baby, was gone.

_His child was gone._

The fact hit him like a stab wound to the chest. The child, who he had been planning to raise, and already grown to _love,_ was gone.

"Sebastian!" The earl cried.

"Yes, my lord?" Was the answer from behind him.

"Find my daughter!"

"Of course, my lord."

The older demon left the room in search of the child, and the younger demo sat in the nursery, trying not to scream.

They couldn't find the child.

Elizabeth was devastated, and refused to even get out of bed.

The servants were all silent, and carried out their chores silently, and for once, without mistake.

Ciel Phantomhive cried.

And the child herself, named Clarissa Tarbox by her angel mother, slept quietly, her _pale blue_ eyes closed.

**OMG DID YOU ACTUALLY READ IT?! AWESOME!**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with this utter piece of crap. I promise I'll try to write better, since this sucks. Like, really sucks.**

…

**So anyway, thank you again, and I wish you all the best of luck, cuz heaven knows we all need it in this crazy rollercoaster that people call life.**

**Have an awesome rollercoaster, my hamster minions! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average day for Clara Marie Tarbox. She had woken up, got out of her small bed, and dressed in a drab olive green dress. She had tied a ten apron around her slim waist, and combed her navy hair. Her ice blue eyes took in the world around her, and she smiled. On her knees, she said a prayer, thanking God for her life.

The girl walked out of the room, trying to find her mother, Judith Tarbox. Though daughter and mother looked nothing alike, the shared a special bond. Clara found her mother in the kitchen, already cooking breakfast. Clara smiled, and went to help her, without saying a word. SHe was a very quiet girl.

"Good morning darling," Judith greeted, a smile on her ageless face. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I dreamt that a man with a blue hair was playing the flute, and a woman with green eyes was dancing with a dog."

Her mother laughed. "Oh, how I love your mind!" She kissed her daughters head, and starting setting the table. Clara immediately went to help, and soon, the two had eaten and left the house. One was going to the market, the other, to play with her friends. I'll leave it up to you to guess which did which.

Clara had no trouble finding her one of her best friends, Ella. Ella had bright brown eyes, and was extremely loud. Though the sounds she made were rather shrill, Clara loved them.

Ella walked up to Clara, and wagged her tail. The young bluenette smiled, and knelt down to pet the small, spotted dog. "Good morning, Ella," She whispered, now scratching the dog behind the ears. A soft mewling caught Clara's attention, and she turned to see her other best friend, Esmie, sitting next to her. Esmie was a black cat with soft fur and yellow eyes. Unlike most cats, she eagerly sought out Clara's company.

Clara used her other hand to stroke the silky fur of Esmie. The kitten purred, and crawled onto the animal lover's lap.

Said animal lover was in heaven. A cat in her lap, and a dog in her hand. How could life get any better?

But when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of crying, the girl stood up, sending the Esmie flying. The kitten hissed, fuming over what had just happened. But Clara paid no mind, as she was already searching for the source of the sound.

Soon, she had found it. A familiar sight was happening in front of Clara. Two older boys, one scrawny, one fat, were picking on a girl half their size, throwing a delicate-looking doll back in forth.

Clara frowned, her pale-blue eyes flashing with anger. How dare these boys commit such sin? It was absolutely unforgivable. "What do you two think you're doing? Give the damn doll BACK!" She yelled, screaming the last part at the boys.

The fat boy, startled, dropped the doll. The little girl let out a cry of anguish. Her precious doll! Seeing this, Clara's anger grew. She started after the two boys, but they ran away. Sighing, the bluenette knelt down to pick up the doll. It had been trampled. It's dress was in shreds, and arm was missing. The little girl was still crying.

Clara stood up to walk over to the little girl. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one, and it'll be even better than before!" She promised.

"Bu-but... that doll was by Funtom to company! I'd been savin' up my whole life for it, and even then, my mum and dad still had to help pay for it! It was so, so special!" And the girl began wailing even louder.

Clara scolded herself- another promise that she probably wasn't going to keep. But she'd be damned if she didn't at least try. "Don't worry. I'll get you a new one, or fix this one. It'll all be okay,"

And with that, the young demon raised by an angel walked off, having no idea that the choice she made that moment would change her life forever.

* * *

><p>Although Clara had vowed to go straight to the toy store, she couldn't help but be curious at the gathering of people. Something like this didn't happen very often. As she walked through the crowds, she heard snippets of conversation.<p>

"… a bit spicy, but amazing nonetheless…"

"…try this one…"

"…for free…"

"… of course, only Funtom could pull it off…"

Clara stiffened when she heard the name Funtom. Wasn't that the name of the company that had made the girl's doll? She elbowed her way through the crowd, muttering 'sorry' to anyone she happened to bump into.

At last, she reached the main attraction. A huge line in front of a small table of curry covered in a crisp white cloth. Clara's mouth watered. Although she preferred to give, she wouldn't complain about free food. She loved all kinds of food, especially sweets. She would save up all her money for just a sliver of cake, or a small biscuit.

But the line was huge! Defeated, Clara started to walk away, letting out a long sigh. As she was walking away, she felt something. Not something physical, but a presence. A sinister aura… what could it be? She started looking around, when she saw a man sitting a long table.

Was it coming from him? He certainly looked suspicious. He had an eye patch over one eye, and a scowl of his otherwise handsome face. His hair was a dark blue, and-

"_He's the man from my dream!" _Clara realized with a jolt. How odd, that she should dream about him one day, and see him the next. And next to him was the green-eyed woman. Who could they be? Clara was about to approach the couple, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Startled, she whipped around. Behind her, was a man dressed in a black butler uniform. His eyes had an eerie red hue, and his hair was dark as night. Against her will, she blushed. He was extremely handsome.

"Excuse me, miss," He said in a silky, deep voice. "Would you like a sample?" He held out a silver tray, full of small cups of curry.

"Oh, yes please! Thank you, sir!" Clara said cheerfully, taking one from the tray in front of him. A brief look of confusion crossed the man's face, before disappearing.

"Of course," The man said, before walking away. Clara stared after him for a while, before walking away, eating her curry.

But of course, she had forgotten all about the doll. Though Clara always meant to do well, her forgetful nature and strong sense of justice often led to trouble. Only, on that very special day, it led to a brand new life.

One second, Clara was wandering around, the next, she was running toward the sound of screaming, that no one else seemed to hear. She rounded an alley, jumped a wall, and skidded to a stop when she saw two men beating a boy her age senseless.

Too late, she realized it was a bad idea to intervene. She walked up, planning to say something to them, but as a bat hit her head, she fell, her vision failing her, and everything going blurring.

"To think, we got two kids!" Said a voice above her.

Rough hands picked her up, and that was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**O hai thar!**

**HA! I bet when I mentioned Ciel, you guys thought this would be the chapter where Clara meets her parents. Nope, not just yet! She got kidnapped! And it was really anti-climactic! I suck… sorry.**

**So anyway, let me try to describe Clara.**

**OKAY. Since she was raised by an angel, her demonic presence is very faint. She does have slightly improved senses, BUT- she does not have improved strength or defense… yet. She does heal extremely fast, and it is difficult to kill her.**

**NOW FOR PERSONALITY. She is extremely helpful and shy, but she will get mean and scary when she sees someone doing something wrong. This is pretty much her demon side coming out. She is also really forgetful, which I'll try to make lead to a funny situation adhjoioewqugfhjadskf I can't grammer.**

**So, as always, thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for reading! Feel free to review!**

**TTYL, my marvelous hamster minions! **


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. Pitch-black scenery that carved its way into her eyes- no, into her entire essence. The sound of horses, trotting, their hooves pounding down on the stones. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride either. Clara's body bounced up and down, as the wheels off the carriage rolled on the street.

And pain. Pain echoed through the thirteen year olds body, refusing to let her rest. Her head was throbbing, and she was sure she had a terrible bruise. She tried screaming out, but the gag in her mouth prevented her. Groggily, she tried moving her sore body, only to find that her hands and legs were tied.

Frustrated, she brought her bound hands up to her face, and managed to claw the blindfold off with her nails. She also got herself to sit up against the walls of the carriage. She could make out two other figures. She recognized one of them as the boy she had tried to save, and the other was unfamiliar, though she guessed it belonged to a female.

She sat like this for a while, saying a stream of silent prayers, her only desire to be set free, or to just live, when, after what seemed to be an eternity, a sudden light flooded the carriage. A man had opened the doors. He was rather tall, with sharp, brown eyes, and a cruel smile. His scarlet hair was slicked back, and he was sporting an impressive. He laughed when he saw Clara staring at him.

"Well, well, well! Seems that we already have a very pretty girl awake! It's such a shame that we'll have to ruin your lovely face, such a shame, such a shame…" He said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. He laughed again at the burning anger visible in Clara's icy eyes, and then turned away. "They'll do. Get them out. I want the brave girl who managed to glare at me prepared for the party tonight."

A muscly man standing next to him nodded, and whistled to two other men. The other men picked up the unconscious kids, while "Mr. Muscles" Picked up Clara, since her ankles were tied together.

Clara eyed the building she was being carried to. It was a grand manor, and the bluenette wondered what horrors waited inside. She, along with the other children, were carried into the house, down to the basement, and into a stone cell- pitch black.

* * *

><p>The other girl woke up before the boy. She had light brown hair, sloppily pulled into a bun and the nape of her neck, and dull green eyes. Clara, who had been reclining against the cell wall, leaned forward. Her restraints have been removed, so she was able to crawl over to the girl. "Are you okay?" The blue-eyed girl croaked.<p>

The brunette rubbed her head. "No. Where the hell am I?" She asked, looking around. "I'm Teresa, by the way. Teresa Falthorn."

Clara nodded, processing the name. "I'm Clara Tarbox, and I have no idea where we are. I was kidnapped trying to help the boy over there," She replied, pointing to the crumpled figure in the corner.

Teresa let out a cruel laugh. "Well isn't that great!" She barked, her eyebrows pressing down on her eyes. Her expression softened, and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Clara shook her head. "No need to be sorry! I was angry to, when I found out what was happening…"

Teresa smiled sadly at the floor. "Yeah…" The brunette sighed again. "So, Clara! Since it doesn't seem like we'll be going anywhere soon, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… animals? If that's okay…" Clara replied shyly.

"Animals? I like animals. Back at home, I have this dog named Rascal. He was tiny when we got him, but now he's huge! He looks really scary, but he wouldn't harm a fly, that dog!"

And so, the two girls talked-or, rather, Teresa talked and Clara listened, which, the latter was perfectly fine with. She didn't enjoy talking, but she liked listening. Occasionally, she would contribute to the conversation, but she was mostly silent.

All of a sudden, Clara heard a fit of coughing from the corner. She turned around, and saw that the boy had woken up, and was doubled over coughing. The quieter of the two girls rushed over to him.

"Do you need help?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

The boy shook his head. "Fine. I was just trying to get your attention. "He gave Clara a once-over. "Didn't you try to save me?"

Clara blushed. "Yes… sorry that I failed."

The boy ducked his head and smiled, his blonde bangs falling in front of his face. "It's fine. Thanks for trying." The boy held out his hand. "Wyatt Brint."

"Clara Tarbox," Clara said, shaking Wyatt's surprisingly soft hand. He held her hand lightly, as if it could break if he gripped it too hard.

"I'm Teresa!" Teresa said, butting in. "We were just talking about my dog, Rascal. He is the cutest thing!"

And so, Teresa went on and on about her dog. Clara snuck a glance and Wyatt, and he returned her gaze. He gave a short jerk of the head towards the chatty brunette, and rolled his eyes. Clara had to refrain from giggling, but she did smile, which made Wyatt smile.

Within an hour, the group of three had become a bit close. Wyatt and Clara had ended up talking as well, and it seemed to the trio that they had known each other their whole lives. That had laid everything out, their favorite things, their stories, and their lives. Wyatt was the son of a failed inventor, and Teresa was an orphan.

"Hey, do you think there are kids in other cells too?" Wyatt asked the group.

"I think so. If you have all these cells, you might as well use them," Teresa responded.

Clara was about to speak her opinion, when the muscly man from earlier unlocked the cell door and walked in. Without saying a word, he yanked Clara up, and started to drag her away by her arm.

"Hey!" Wyatt had jumped up, and was trying to force the man to let go, a dismal effort. Mr. Muscles smacked the blonde boy, knocking him to the ground, and continued dragging our poor, blue-haired heroine to her doom.

Mr. Muscles pulled her into a small room, lit by a single torch, with another man in the corner. He left Clara in the room, and locked the door behind him.

Clara gulped as the man in the corner walked forward. The knife in his hand glinted in the torchlight. She slowly backed away, until she was up against the wall. '_Oh, what did I do wrong?!' _The girl thought, tears pouring out of her eyes. She said another silent prayer, and the man with the knife was before her.

We shan't go into the details of what happened next, but instead, we'll skip to the results of the torture.

Clara lay huddled in the middle room, screaming, and wishing that the pain coursing through her would end. Wishing that she would end, not caring what happened, as long as the pain, the _torture, _ended. She would cry, but her eyes were gone. She was bruised, burned, and had a fatal wound in her stomach. Yet, somehow, she was alive.

"Interesting," The man said. "They usually die by now." He sighed. "I'd finish you off, but I'm out of time. You're a tough kid, you know? C'mon, up we go!"

He picked Clara up, took her out of the room, and back into her cell. Although she could not see, she could hear Teresa gasp, and Wyatt cry out in outrage. The blonde boy rushed forward as soon as the blind demon was put down. He embrace her, careful to avoid her wounds. He then ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt, and tied it around Clara's stomach, where the stab wound was. "Don't worry," He said. "The pain will end soon…"

Clara was thankful that he hadn't lied to her, and told her that she'd live, and that she'd be okay. Knowing that soon she'd drift away was comforting. She felt another piece of cloth tied around the place where her eyes were supposed to be, and she laid her head down in Wyatt's lap.

She felt him stroke her hair, and she heard Teresa mutter words in a soothing voice. Clara just wanted it to end. She was grateful when she felt sleep starting to take ahold of her. She felt the pain easing away, and she blinked. Her mind groggy, she didn't quite process that her eyes had grown back before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She was awoken by the sound of a motor. She lifter her head out of Wyatt's lapped, stretched, and opened her eyes. "<em>Eyes!?" <em>She thought, bringing a delicate hand up to her face. Her eyes were back! She would've cried out with joy, but her companions were asleep. Instead, she walked over to the bars of her cell to see what was making the noise.

She saw a man, dressed all in red, walk out of an adjoining cell. His long, red, hair had specks of blood in it, and his chainsaw was covered in it. Clara goggled, her eyes wide.

The man seemed to notice that he was being stared at. "Eh? Who are you?" He asked, walking over to Clara.

"Did you just kill one of the kids in the cell?" Clara asked.

"No, she was already dead."

"Then why would stab her?"

The red head laughed. "Oh, you are such a naïve demon! Are you stuck in there because of something your master ordered?"

'_This man is insane!' _She thought. An idea struck her. "Excuse me, sir?"

The red man looked offended. "Excuse me, but I am a _lady!"_

Clara sighed. "Fine. Ma'am, could you help us out of here? Please? I'll do anything!" The girl begged.

"Hmm… okay. I'll let you and one of your friends out. I can tell they're human, and we can't have too many of those knowing about the reapers. But why can't you just let yourself out?" The man asked.

'_Definitely insane…' _Clara thought. She cleared her throat. "I can't let myself out because I don't have the keys! And why can't you let all of us out?"

The bloody man- or, woman- laughed, showing sharp teeth. "Oh, you know why! You do know why, right?" His expression had changed from one of amusement to one of concern.

"_Know what?" _Clara asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind then! I'll still take you and one of your friends out, though."

"But-"

"Going once!"

"Hey!"

"Going twice!"

"Fine! I'll take…" Clara paused. Who would she take? She looked over to Teresa. She liked both of them, but… her gaze shifted to Wyatt, and she blushed. "Wyatt, the boy."

"Oh, he's cute! But he's much too young… no matter. Wake him up, and I'll take care of the bars."

Clara gave him a weird look, but still went to wake up Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt. Wyatt!" She said softly, giving the blonde a shake.

The boy woke with a start, immediately sitting up. He calmed done once he saw Clara. "Clara? What's going- your eyes are back!"

Clara nodded. "I know. Well, I don't know- but there's no time for that. We have to go! Come on!" She said urgently, pulling him up.

It's at that moment Wyatt noticed the man cutting the bars. "Who's that?" He asked.

"No idea, but he's getting us out of here!" Clara responded as a hole big enough for her and Wyatt to crawl through. Pulling Wyatt, who only resisted for a second, she leapt through the hole. The man and two kids ran through the hall.

As she looked, back, Clara saw two guards round the corner, and come in pursuit. She cursed inside her head. _'So soon?'_ But the group kept running.

The man in red 'tsked.' "Too slow. Come on!" He said, picking the two children up, and jumped out the nearest window. Luckily, they were only on the first floor. The man, still carrying his burdens, ran up a wall, and onto the roof of the manor.

Although the guards had followed the trio out the window, they didn't think to look up. So, they walked back into the window.

"Whew!" That was close, wouldn't you say kids? I'm Grell, by the way," The red head said, smiling like he had just had the time of his life.

"What just happened?" Said Wyatt.

Clara looked at him. "I don't know, and I don't care. But we're alive, aren't we?" She looked at Grell. "Thank you, so much. I doubt I'll ever be able to repay you."

Grell shook his head. "To see a demon begging was worth the trouble. So, consider the debt paid.

Clara cocked her head. "What do you mean, 'demon'? I'm no demon!"

"Then how are you still alive? You're clothes are covered in blood, which means you must've been injured, and I heard your friend make a comment about how 'your eyes were back.' And, I sensed it. Did you not know?"Grell said with a small smile.

Clara was speechless. "I-I- That- But…" She sank to the ground, and put her hands together. "Dear god, please, don't let it be true!" She prayed.

For some reason, Grell found her prayer to be hilarious. "Oh, I have to show you two to the Undertaker! He'll get a kick out of you guys!" He picked them up again, ignorant to his cargos' protests, and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, for a very long time.

Finally, he stopped in front of a building that had a sign that read 'Undertaker', and ushered the children in. The children looked around, noticing all the coffins. Clara shivered, and Wyatt squeezed her hand.

"I think it's… this one!" Grell said, knocking on a coffin. Wyatt and Clara jumped as a man emerged. "I knew it! Kids, Undertaker. Undertaker… I never actually got you names," He said, now addressing Clara and Wyatt.

Wyatt spoke up. "I'm Wyatt, and this is my friend Clara. Wait, where's Teresa?" He asked.

Clara blushed and looked away, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'll tell you later," She mumbled.

"Ah, lovely names. Anyway, Undertaker, this is Clara and Wyatt."

Undertaker nodded. "Well met. But, if you want to stay here any longer, you know what you have to do…" The creepy man said.

"Oh, that's the reason I came! You see, Clara doesn't know she's a demon, and when I told her, she _prayed!_"

Undertaker stood still. Then, he began to snicker, which enraged Clara, and prompted to say: "I'm not a demon! I can't be!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The silver hair man let out a laugh that shook the whole building. "Oh, that is comedy gold! You're even funnier than Sebastian! Why are demons so funny? Funniest species ever!"

Grell nodded. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, can the Wyatt, Clara, and I crash here? That was a rather big laugh Clara gave you, and she might give you another," Grell said.

Undertaker nodded vigorously. "Of course! There's a room in the back that you two can go in. Grell and I have some things to discuss. And Clara, I expect another laugh in the morning!" He called after the children, who were already walking to said room.

Once the children were situated, Wyatt turned to Clara. "Clara… what happened?"

She sighed. "I woke up, and saw Grell coming out of the room next to us. He had been stabbing a dead girl. I asked him to free all of us, but he said he'd only free me and another, so I chose you, and now, here we are." Clara's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe we left Teresa…"

Wyatt had been quiet the whole time, but when Clara started to cry, he embraced her. "It's okay… she'll be fine. Teresa's strong, like you. Don't cry…" He patted her on the back, and held her at arm's length. "You know, I don't believe what those strange men said about you being a demon. I don't think we can trust them, but I guess we have to."

Clara sniffed. "Thank you, Wyatt. I needed to hear that."

"Of course. If I couldn't comfort you, then what kind of friend would I be? I'm here for you, and I always will be. I promise," He said, a weak smile on his face. "Now, let's get to bed."

The pair laid out some blankets and pillows, and lay down in their clothes, or, in Clara's case, the remainder of them. And although she wasn't tired, the bluenette demon managed to drift into sleep again.

That night, she dreamed of the man in black she had seen at the curry festival. He was petting Esmie the cat, and he was sitting in a pile of black feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGOD I SHIP CLARAXWYATT SO HARD ALREADY<strong>

**So, here is the new chapter! It's dark! Like, really dark! I feel bad for Teresa, she didn't deserve, and it broke my heart to let her go… oh well. **

**Did you guys like how I included the reapers? I just LOVE Grell, and I just HAD to give him a part. So I did. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT CIEL! Yay! We'll finally get see me screw Ciel's character up! I suck at writing…**

**It's like, three o clock in the morning. I should be asleep, but SCREW IT, I'M NOT LISTENING TO MY BRAIN TODAY.**

**Did you guys like how I made Wyatt say "**If I couldn't comfort you, then what kind of friend would I be?" **LIKE HOW SEBASTIAN SAYS "IF I CAN'T DO BLA BLA THEN WHAT KIND OF A BUTLER WOULD I BE?" (I think that's it…) But don't get the wrong idea. Wyatt is NOT a demon. He's a love interest! OR is he?**

**DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Anywho, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to review, and sign up for the hamster army when you get a chance! Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to wake up, Master."

Ciel Phantomhive sat up in his plush, bed, and looked king-sized over to his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, who was in the process of opening the drapes to the room. The earl looked to his side, and saw his wife, Elizabeth Phantomhive, sitting up as well.

"Good morning dear," Ciel greeted, his face expressionless. He then turned to Sebastian. "What's the schedule today?"

"Dear," Lizzy grabbed her husband's arm. "Could you smile for me? Please? It's been so long…" The blonde's looked hopeful, although she was on the verge of tears.

Ciel sighed, and turned away. "I still haven't heard my schedule, and you expect me to smile?"

Lizzy didn't say a word, but crawled out of the bed, and slipped out of the room in her nightgown. Ciel sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Lizzy was going to talk to Mey-Rin, since that's what the blonde when she was upset, and Ciel knew that he had upset her.

"Well, we have the curry festival today, and that is it, master," The butler said, preparing Ciel's tea.

Ciel groaned. "That damn curry festival happens every year… it's just plain stupid."

"Prince Soma and Agni will be attending."

"Even worse."

Sebastian smirked. "I apologize, master, but we have to attend. Maybe you should invite Lady Phantomhive; it would definitely cheer her up. And it would help if you even tried to fake a smile." He said as he was dressing Ciel.

"I'll invite my wife, but don't expect me to smile. I've forgotten how," The earl answered, a melancholy look on his face.

"Of course, my lord."

Although Ciel had planned to go straight to Lizzy, he dawdled, and took several detours, stopping by the library, looking out the window, and staring at all the pictures in the hall. It was obvious his mind was wandering, and when he finally reached Mey-Rin's quarters, the clumsy maid informed him that Lizzy had gone out into the garden.

A growl building up in the back of his throat, Ciel went to find his wife. It wasn't hard, since he knew her favorite spot in the garden. A small table, hidden by white rose bushes. He could hear Lizzy sniffling, and he sighed. Maybe he _had _been a bit hard on her. She only wanted him to be happy, after all. But how can he be happy, when he has suffered so much? When he and Elizabeth had married, things had gotten better, and when his daughter was born, he had been _happy._ He had loved the tiny thing the second he laid his eyes on her.

And then, the most precious thing in his life was stolen away by an angel.

Ciel sighed. _'Thinking about it won't help,' _he thought. And so, he went to apologize to his wife.

Lizzy was sitting in a white chair, her emerald eyes filled with tears. She wished that her dearest daughter had never been taken. Ciel had been so happy when they're daughter was born, and she disappeared, it broke his heart.

Ciel wasn't the only one who longed to hold the girl. Lizzy wished that she could spend days shopping with her daughter, or fencing with her, or anything else. She wondered what her daughter looked like now, and what she was like in other ways, if she was still alive.

Lizzy sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. Crying about it would do no good. She started walking around the garden, smiling at familiar sights. The tree where she had hung that one clumsy butler of her aunts... the field where she had played with Ciel in the summer... all these sights were making her rather nostalgic.

When Ciel walked up behind her, she jumped. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks when she saw who it was. "Oh... hello, Ciel..." She said shyly.

Ciel sighed, a blush appearing on his cheeks as well. Swallowing his pride, he grabbed Lizzy's hand. "Lizzy... I'm really sorry. I just... I miss her. After all these years, I still feel that it's my fault. Lizzy, I was right there!"

Lizzy gulped. "I know. I miss her to..." She said, wrapping her arms around Ciel, and crying. "W-we didn't even g-get to name her..." She whispered between sobs.

Ciel stroked his wife's hair. He would cry, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He was a demon, damn it! He shouldn't feel this way about a dumb child that he had only had for one day!

And yet, the demon couldn't help but feel miserable. For he knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't become a demon, the angel wouldn't of taken the child. It made his stone heart ache every time he thought of it.

But, he couldn't let anyone know that. He couldn't tell anyone that he was a demon, especially Lizzy. Ignorance would be protection for his family.

Sadly, it hadn't been enough protection for his daughter...

* * *

><p>To soon, it was time for the Curry Festival. The Funtom company wasn't participating, but instead, judging. Along with a certain Indian Prince…<p>

"Ciel! So good to see you!" The Prince said, running towards Ciel. "It has been too long!"

'_Not long enough...' _Ciel thought, but he forced a thin-lipped smile anyway. "It is nice to see you to, Prince Soma."

And the two started talking about what they had been doing, among other things. Lizzy stood back and watched happily. She was glad that Ciel was talking to a friend. _'Maybe Prince Soma can cheer him up… heaven knows I can't...' _She thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was talking with Agni.

"So, have you had any luck locating Ciel's daughter yet? Any new leads?" Agni asked.

Ciel had instructed Sebastian to search for his daughter when the butler had any free time. Sadly, the angel had hidden the child well, and Sebastian failed to learn anything. But after 13 years of looking, Ciel had yet to give up one the girl.

"My master hasn't given up yet, even after all these years," Sebastian told his only true friend.

"Oh. Prince Soma will be happy to hear that you haven't given up. He is her godfather, after all…" Agni said.

"Yes, but I doubt we'll ever find her, to be honest…" Said Sebastian. He didn't see why his master even tried, really. The girl was dead for all he knew.

Soon, the judges were called up to the table, and the chefs began cooking. Ciel hardly paid attention to any of it, since to him, it was extremely boring. After what seemed to be forever, the winner was chosen. It wasn't nearly as good as Funtom Curry, or Agni's curry, but it was the best in competition. Samples could be tasted a table, and the line was about a mile long.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian," He said, catching his butler's attention.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Pass around samples of the winning curry to people in the line," The earl said.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian said, doing a semi-bow, and walking off to do his assigned task. While he was walking around, one girl in particular caught his eye. She appeared to be about 13, and she was looking at the line anxiously. Her navy hair was fluttering in the wind, and her ice blue eyes had a defeated look to them. He walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Pardon me, miss, but would you like a sample?" The butler inquired.

The girl jumped and turned around. "Eh? Oh, yes please! Thank you!" She said, picking on up and smiling.

'_What if this girl is Ciel's daughter?' _The thought crossed Sebastian's mind before he could stop it. He tried to sense if the girl was a demon, but her aura was muddled. It was pure and light, yet something lingered at the edge… Sebastian dismissed the thought. He would inform his master of his findings later in the day. That is, if he asked...

So, Sebastian just nodded, and walked away. Little did he know, he would soon see that girl again…

Later that evening, Ciel Phantomhive was relaxing in his study, sitting in his high-backed chair behind of his desk as if it were a throne, and he were a king. He was reading a book, but not really paying attention to the words on the pages. His mind drifted all over the place, from the curry festival, to Lizzy, to Soma, to his daughter-

Ciel shook his head. Any thoughts of his lost child only brought pain. He needed something to take his mind off the child… something sweet maybe? A small cake… or maybe a parfait…

"Sebastian," The lord called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Make me something to eat, and make sure it's sweet," Ciel ordered, tapping his fingers on the desk, his black finger-nails clicking against the wood.

Sebastian smirked, and did a small bow, his gloved hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord," The demon said, before walking out to prepare the dish. "Oh, by the way…" The demon said, right before he left the room.

"Yes?" Ciel said impatiently.

"At the curry festival today, I saw a rather unique young girl, who looked to be about 13. She reminded me of you, since her hair was the same color. I tried to sense if she were a demon, but the results were unclear. I could tell there was something wrong with her soul, but whether it was trauma, or something more demonic, I could not tell."

Ciel froze. Could that girl… no, she couldn't be… but then again, how many people had blue hair?

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Ready the carriage. We're leaving."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

><p>Nothing. They couldn't find anything, although they searched all night long. It was now the wee hours of the morning, and although demons didn't need sleep, Ciel was getting tired. He was still young on the demon scale, and he had been awake for a long time.<p>

Ciel sighed. They had searched the whole city for some sort of presence, but they didn't find anything. Where was she? Where was the angel hiding her? Maybe underground… no, that was ridiculous… Ciel's head started to fall, and his eyes were drooping.

'_Wait… __**under?'**_ Ciel thought, his head jerking up, and his eyes snapping open.

Sebastian, who had been watching his master drift off, smirked. "What did you think of, my lord?"

"Maybe… maybe we could ask Undertaker for assistance. He knows nearly everything about this city, after all," Ciel said hopefully.

Sebastian merely chuckled. "My lord, I don't think that-"

"_**Shut it, Sebastian," **_Ciel snapped, his eyes turning red. He was glaring at his butler, shooting an ice-beam at the man with his icy stare. "We're going to see Undertaker.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, my lord," He said, kneeling down, his hand over his heart.

Ciel frowned. "Now… let's get going…

Soon, they had arrived at the funeral parlor. Ciel walked in without a second thought, and was surprised when he saw Grell sitting on a coffin and talking with a certain silver haired reaper. Sebastian groaned when he saw Grell. He knew that this trip would only be troublesome.

Grell looked over to the entrance, his face lighting up when he saw Sebastian. "Bassy!" The redhead reaper yelled, leaping forward to embrace his favorite butler. Sebastian sidestepped the hug attack, and left the reaper to hit the floor. Grell quickly picked himself back up, to make googly eyes at Sebastian. "Oh, Bassy, it's been _too long!_ We need to get together more often!"

Sebastian glared at Grell, his eyes glowing magenta, while Ciel walked up to Undertaker. "Undertaker, I need a favor," He said.

Undertaker squirmed. "Well, I wanna laugh! C'mon Ciel, just give the gift of laughter, I haven't laughed in a couple of minutes! Though it was the best laugh I've ever had, that's for sure..." Undertaker said.

"A few minutes? Who made you laugh a few minutes ago?" Ciel asked, his eyes narrowing.

"This demon girl with blue hair! Oh, she was hilarious! You should've seen her!" Undertaker cackled, hugging himself and rocking back and forth.

"_Is she still here? Where did she go? Tell me!"_ Ciel yelled, grabbing Undertaker. Grell and Sebastian took a moment to look at Ciel. He was usually so calm, and to see him let go was a real treat.

Undertaker was surprised as well. Ciel had just grabbed him out of no where, and was now gritting his teeth. "Eh? Well, yeah, she's in the back room, but-"

Ciel heard no more. He ran past Undertaker, and into said back room. He yanked the door open, awakening the two inhabitants.

One of them, a blonde boy with shaggy hair, sat up right away, while the other, a girl with blue hair, rubbed her eyes before sitting up slowly.

Ciel nearly cried. The girl, with her blue hair and ice blue eyes, was his daughter. He could tell just by looking at her. After a few seconds, he also became aware of the girl's demonic aura. It was faint, but it was there.

And his daughter, Clara, was looking at the man in front of her suspiciously. He felt… _familiar, _somehow. Then, she realized he was the man from the curry festival, as well as the man from her dreams last night. But, he seemed familiar in another way…

All of a sudden, a memory of a man with blue hair, and a blonde woman surfaced. The blonde was crying, and the man was frowning, his eyes full of sadness. And then, the same man running into her room, looking frantic, then everything disappearing in a puff of smoke… what did it mean?

Meanwhile, tears were streaming down Ciel's face. After all these years… he rushed forward to embrace his daughter for the first time.

Clara was shocked, but after a moment, she returned the man's hug. He was obviously upset, so it was her job to comfort him.

When the man finally let go, he was smiling. A real, warm smile graced his features. Clara couldn't help but smile too. But, she still had no idea who this man was. She was about to ask, when she realized how much she and the man looked alike. Could this mean…?

Clara gulped. "A-are you my father?" She said hesitantly.

She took the man's cry of relief as a yes, and she cried out when he wrapped his arms around her again.

Ciel couldn't help it. His daughter… his little girl…

He had finally found her.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD, THIS CHAPTER WAS A COMPLETE FAIL. I AM SO ASHAMED, MY HAMSTERS! <strong>

**But GUESS WHAT?! CIEL AND CLARA MET! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **

**I had so much fun writing that last part. It just made me happy! I went SQUEEE a lot, and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside~!**

**So, now I get to write a bunch of fluff about Clara adjusting before getting into a serious part, then more fluff, then more seriousness! I HAVE STUFF PLANNED YOU GUYZZZ!**

**And…**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE!**

**I got super-duper busy, and I couldn't write. Lame, I know. BUT I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE AWESOME, SO I WAS KINDA CONFLICTED. Speed, or quality. I went for quality, and guess what? IT STILL SUCKS. **

**I want to cry…**

**I originally had a scene where Clara's angel mom taunted Ciel, but I took it out, since it sucked. Like, it was really terrible, and it just didn't make sense.**

**And… **

**WTF FANFICTION? Y U DO DIS TO ME?! ARGH! The formatting… it was like vomit! I'm really sorry… it wasn't like that when I saw it, which made me even more pissed. I'm GONNA FIRKIN KILL EVERYONE. OHMYGAW, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE.**

**Anyway, have an awesome day, my dearest hamster minions!**


	5. Chapter 5

The carriage drove over the cobblestones for hours, bouncing up and down, yet Clara Tarbox- Or, rather, Clara Phantomhive, was happy. Or was she sad? Overall, she was very confused. She knew she was happy that Wyatt was okay, but she was disappointed that he'd have to go home. She was happy that she would get to live in a manor, but sad to be leaving her old home.

And most of all, she was happy that she'd meet her real parents. She had already met her true father- he was the one who had found her- and happy that she'd meet her real mother. But she was sad that she'd be leaving the only home she'd ever known, and her pets, and her mother-

'_No, Judith… or, my kidnapper, I suppose…' _Clara reminded herself. She was shocked that Judith, who had raised her with care and kindness, had kidnapped her when she was a newborn. She was still skeptical to whether her father was telling the truth or not, but she held her tongue, and tried to settle down.

But, for some reason, she just couldn't get comfortable. She shifted around in the red seat, and looked at the floor. It was then that she realized that the last time she had been in a carriage this bumpy, she had been blindfolded and bound. And she had been tortured. And she'd abandoned Teresa…

She blinked back the tears filling her blue eyes. Thinking about it would do no good, and yet, her mind wandered to the topic all the time… understandable, since it had only just happened the other day.

Her father noticed her discomfort, and grabbed her hand. Having caught her attention, he looked into her ice-blue eyes, so similar to a foe he had had many years ago. But only in color. While his foe's eyes had been filled with hate and malice, his daughters were full of kindness, hope, and tears.

Ciel was about to speak, but, he had no idea of what to say. _'Great... here I am, looking stupid, and here she is, crying…' _A small smile graced his features. _'Yes… here she is...'_

Clara sniffed, and smiled back at her father. _'It's funny how fast a life can change...' _Clara thought. Just the other day, she had been in captivity, her eyes gone. She had not told her father any of this though, since he hadn't asked how she'd ended up in the back room of the Undertakers funeral parlor, or why her clothes were torn and bloody.

And while father and daughter were smiling in the carriage, Wyatt was sitting in the driver's spot, shivering in the cold air. He wished that he had taken Clara's invitation to join her in the carriage, but he had shaken his head, saying that she should catch up with her dad.

Now, he sat next to the butler, bouncing along with the carriage. He glared at the man next to him. How the dark-haired man managed to stay still was beyond Wyatt. he was about to ask about it, but it was then that the manor came into view.

The manor had withstood all these years, with little damage done, excluding that one time when it was burned down. It was a quiet, elegant place right then, but when the sun rose, it would become full of life.

Wyatt looked at Clara's new home and whistled. _'Lucky...' _

* * *

><p>Clara hopped out of the carriage, stumbling as she landed. Her father came out after her, and grasped his daughter's hand. The two of them walked towards the manor together, Ciel smiling, and Clara, well… nervous, to say the least.<p>

What would her mother be like? Would they have pets? What if she broke something, or got lost? _'It feels like toads are hopping around in my stomach...' _She thought. She gripped her father's hand a little tighter, and looked around the front garden, impressed by what she saw. Flowers, trees, green grass… it was all very lovely. The silver moon shone, illuminating the garden with help from the millions of stars that dotted the inky blue sky. Clara, who used to live in a world full of monochrome colors and filth, was now entering what could be the setting of a fairytale. She was a princess, frolicking through the night, away from the palace, away from worries, and dancing in the garden. The brisk night air filled and revived her, and the shadows on the ground seemed to be waving.

Then, she entered the manor, and any thoughts of the night left her. The grand staircase, the chandelier…

Clara's eyes lit up, and she smiled. Was this place really her new home? Or, was this all a dream? She was still looking around when Sebastian and Wyatt walked in.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, without looking back. He could sense his butler's presence a mile away.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Fetch Elizabeth, and take her to the study. Feel free to take your time. I want to talk with Clara first. And take Wyatt to a guest room," Ciel ordered.

"Of course. Mister Wyatt, please follow me," The butler replied, motioning for Wyatt to follow him.

The group split up at the top of the stairs, one pair heading to a guest room, the other, to Ciel's study. Clara trotted after her father, wondering what he had to say that her mother couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Clara sat in a chair in front of her father's desk, observing her surroundings. The study was nice, but rather plain compared to the rest of the house. But she wasn't complaining.<p>

Ciel sat down in the chair behind the desk, and looked at his daughter. He frowned, and let out a sad sigh as he sat down. "So… what happened? One doesn't just wake up in a funeral parlor with clothes torn and bloody, and eyes that are constantly crying," Ciel said.

Clara looked down at her hands. _'Looked...' _She thought, placing a hand on her eye. On the verge of tears, she told her story. First, going to the contest, then the abduction, then, meeting Teresa and Wyatt. Then torture, rescue, and being found. By the time the story was down, she was sobbing in her father's arms.

Ciel stroked his daughter's hair with a gentle touch, even though he longed to break something, or throw a cat out the window. How dare those people harm his daughter! And they were still alive, and still killing. He had noticed that the news had reported missing children, but it had only just began to grow. If only he had known…

He was also angry that Grell- HIs aunt's murderer- had rescued his daughter. It was outrageous! A reaper, saving a demon's daughter…

"Father?" Clara asked, bringing her father out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Yes, Clara?"

"Do you know why my eyes grew back?"

Ciel froze. How was he going to explain to his daughter that she was, in fact, a demon? He took a breath, about to start what was sure to be a terrible conversation, when the door flew open.

Lizzy stood there, her blonde hair tangled, and her face flushed. She took one look at her daughter before rushing forward to embrace the young bluenette.

Ciel took a step back, and let Lizzy smother their child. He didn't let it show, but he was relieved. The dreaded conversation had been stalled.

'_How do you explain to your religious daughter that she's actually a demon?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wus up?<strong>_

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this new chapter. It was an absolute PAIN to write, and it just- ARGH! Writer's block guys. It takes lives.**

**I'm sorry that this is late (And short), and I'll try to get on that.**

**SO ANYWAYZ…**

**Clara's at the manor! YAY! There's going to be interacting with Lizzy, fencing lessons, other lessons, and self-doubt! Poor Clara…**

**And poor Ciel! He's raising a 13 year old girl, and she's actually a demon. Hormones. Hormones everywhere. **

**Ciel, I'm sorry. I really am.**

**So, ummmmm… yeah. That's pretty much it. Bye.**

**OHWAITILIED!**

**I'm really hungry right now. I want Panda Express really badly, but I think we're having pizza…**

**First world problems my hamsters. FWP, with a side of "are you f***ing kidding me, pizza is awesome.'**

**BUT!**

**Panda Express's initials are P.E.**

**And guys…**

**P.E is butts. Like, serious butts. One, I was playing football, and I was trampled. Someone pushed me down, and a bunch of people ran over me.**

**Physical education? More like Painful Exercise…**

**OH! ONE MORE THING.**

**I finally watched book of circus. Yeah, it took me this long. If I were a Pokémon, I'd be Slowbro… **

**Anyhoo, BOC was awesome! And dark. Like, really dark. I almost cried, and Kelvin just…**

**KEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**KELVIN, WUT R U DOING? KELVIN, STAHP. **

**I can't spell…**

**Whatever! Have a nice rollercoaster, my hamster minions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clara hardly remembered the tour of the house she was given. She was too exhausted to function properly. She could only give a feeble smile when she was shown to her room. With one last hug from her mother, she was in the room.

It was a gorgeous room, with a standing mirror in one corner next to a closet, two chairs and a bookshelf in another corner, and plush, white bed that resembled a cloud in the center of the room. On both sides of the bed, there were elaborate nightstands, one with a small lamp on top, and the other with a porcelain, white, vase, holding a single rose. The rose was in full bloom, with white toward the center of each petal, and a vibrant red on the edges.

As she was crawling under the covers of her bed, Clara studied the rose once more. Her last thought before she drifted off into sleep, was that the rose looked like it had been splattered with blood.

* * *

><p>As Clara was falling asleep, a conversation between a certain butler and his master was taking place in the study.<p>

"You say she had no aura, yet I was able to sense right away. Either you're lying, or something is wrong here," Ciel said, glaring at his butler.

"My apologies master, but when I first met the girl, I could sense something. It might've been because she was still innocent. She had not yet suffered, and she had done no wrong. She was more of an angel than a demon, honestly, and I think she still is," The butler responded.

Ciel started pacing around the room, his brow furrowed. "Well then… that would make sense, but… but then, what does that mean now? Will she start developing powers, or will she become cruel and heartless? She was born a demon, after all. It wouldn't be odd if she turned out to be more… well, more _demon-like _than me," He mumbled, to no one in particular.

The bluenette looked out the window into the night, and sighed. "This life will not be easy for her to adjust to. She has been living on the streets up until now after all. Lizzie will want to teach Clara how to fence, and she'll want to dress her up in cute clothes," Ciel said. He turned to Sebastian. "And you and I will teach her about what she is. As soon as we get around to telling her, that is…"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up, young mistress."<p>

Clara snuggled deeper under the covers. '_Do I have to get up? It's so warm… and I'm so sleepy…' _She thought.

She whimpered as a flood of light filled the room. Somebody had opened the window in an attempt to wake her up. Clara pulled the covers up over her head, and smiled. '_That's better… much better…'_

She heard a sigh, and footsteps approaching the bed. "Honestly, this is ridiculous. Will I have to do this every morning?" She heard a voice say as the covers were ripped straight off the bed.

Clara groaned, and sat up, slowly opening her eyes. Squinting in the morning light, she looked around the room. The butler was holding her sheets in his arms, and he was in the process of folding them. Seeing that she was awake, Sebastian smirked. "Well then, now that we are finally awake, would you like some tea? And maybe to get changed out of your bloody rags?"

Clara sighed. "Yes, tea sounds rather nice. Sorry for not getting up right away," She said, stretching. "I've never been in such a comfy bed…"

Sebastian looked the girl over. Her navy hair was tangled, and was stuck together with dried blood in some parts. Her clothes looked worse than any beggar's he had ever seen, and her eyes were puffy.

"Let's get you cleaned up first though," The butler said, trying not to laugh at the sight of the tired girl in front of him.

Clara nodded. "That might be a good idea…" She said, looking down at her attire, or rather, lack of attire.

After she was bathed, which was quite a long process, Clara was given an outfit to wear. A white corset, with dark blue laces, to be worn under a dark pink dress, with long sleeves and black lace. A black sash was tied around the waist, and the skirt of the dress was covered in black, vertical stripes. She wore a black headband in her navy hair, and black boots, laced up to the knee.

Clara looked at herself in the standing mirror. Her eyes weren't as puffy, and the blood that had stained her before had disappeared. Her hair was brushed, and it was silky and smooth.

'_I look like a princess,'_ She thought. She smiled, and did a little twirl. Her blue eyes stared back at her, beaming. Clara squinted. For some reason, her eyes seemed to be a bit darker than normal.

Her eyes… she still wondered about her eyes. How had they grown back? Was she really a demon? A heartless monster from the Hell itself? Clara shook her head. '_I'm Clara Tarbox- er, Phantomhive,' _She thought. '_There's positively no way that I, of all people, could be a demon. Those strange men- for surely, they can't be anything more- we're probably insane. Truly insane… right?'_

Clara was still obsessing over the subject when she heard a knock at her door. Turning her head, she called out: "Come in!"

A magenta haired maid walked into the room., carrying a tray of tea. "Hell there! You can call me Mey-Rin. Your parents would like me to escort you to the dining room, to join them for breakfast," Mey-Rin chirped.

Clara smiled. "That would be wonderful," She responded, looking forward to breakfast with her parents. The first breakfast with her parents.

"Well then, follow me!" The maid said, gesturing out the door.

Clara followed Mey-Rin down the long hallway, listening to her comments. "I was surprised when Sebastian told me to go and get you, yes I was! He trusted me to guide you, the master's daughter! I was very happy when they told me you were found. Well, here we are!"

Clara stopped in front of the arch leading to the dining room. Inside, were her mother and father, the former, cheerful and blonde, the latter, sultry and blue.

Elizabeth seemed to brighten up even more when she saw her daughter. "Oh, Clara dear! You look absolutely adorable! Except…" Lizzie scrunched her nose. "Why the black stripes? Out of all your dresses that I went out and bought you last night, why that one? Why did I even buy that one?"

Clara smoothed the skirt of her dress. "I dunno. It was the first one I saw, and it seemed rather pretty to me," she answered, becoming a bit shy and self conscious.

Lizzie giggled. "Oh, it doesn't matter! Good morning! Here, come sit! We have bacon eggs, scones, tea, anything you want!" The blonde woman said enthusiastically, gesturing to the items on the table as she spoke. "After all, you must be starved!"

Clara couldn't help but smile at her mother. "I am a bit hungry…" she said, trying to please her mother. Truthfully, she wasn't hungry at all. Normally, she was starving in the morning, but not on this morning. On this morning, she didn't feel anything She wasn't sore, tired, and her wounds, which should've left nasty scars, had disappeared. And despite her attempts to push the horrid thought away, she began to consider the fact that she could be a demon.

Although demons did have amazing power, they were heartless, evil creatures, who enjoyed preying on mortals. The were against all that was holy, and to Clara, that was truly terrifying. But to actually be a demon was even scarier. She would be a monster. A creature from the depths of Hell. It went against all of her morals, and if she truly was one… she didn't like thinking about it.

The young lady shook her head. What silly thoughts! If she was truly a demon, then why could she feel emotion, like love, and happiness, and empathy?

'_Then again, my eyes did grow back...'_

Clara sighed internally, and went to sit down next to her mother, who immediately perked up.

"So, do you like your room? Is the bed nice? What about your dresses?" Lizzy asked her daughter.

"They're all very nice. Thank you for the dresses," Clara responded.

"Oh, no need to thank me! Those dresses were actually a bit horrid. Don't worry though! I know a tailor that just loves designing for younger girls! She's a bit older now, but she's still amazing!" Lizzie said.

"Um… pardon me, but what happened to Wyatt?" She asked, worried about her friend.

"He woke up before you, and we took him home," Her father said from the other side of the table. Clara looked up, a bit surprised, since that was the first time he had spoken all morning.

"Oh… okay, then," Clara said, a bit shyly.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was staring at her daughter's attire. Dark pink and black, and nothing at all cheery or happy. "I think you'd look lovely in blue, just like your father does," the mother said. "or maybe something light…"

While the two girls of the family chatted, Ciel observed from the other side of the table. '_She seems to be adjusting well...'_ He thought, watching his daughter. '_I wonder when I should tell her...'_

Soon, breakfast was over, and although the food was delicious, Clara didn't eat much. For some reason, she just wasn't hungry. She listened to her mother, and gave polite answers, and occasionally stole glances at her father. He seemed to be staring at them, for some strange reason...

"Oh, and I must teach you how to _fence_!" Lizzie exclaimed, knocking her daughter out of her stupor. "You are _my _daughter, after all!"

Clara looked at her mother skeptically. "Fence…?"

* * *

><p><strong>HIHIOMGIMSOSORRYTHISISSOOOOLAAAAAAAATE!<strong>

**(Runs into a corner and cries because she's so sorry)**

**Okay, I'm back! And I'm a liar. I said in the last chapter that I'd post faster, but HERE I AM, LIKE, FIRKIN' WEEKS LATER, POSTING A QUICKIE CHAPTER, THAT'S JUST-**

**STUPID-**

**FILLER!**

**I would've posted it sooner, but then my teachers decided to be terrible and give me homework! Over Winter break! I hate school!~ :D**

**Anyway, I wanted a giant stuffed pig from my dad for Christmas, and guess what I didn't get? A pig. Instead, I got an Iphone. I KNOW, MY LIFE IS TERRIBLE. **

**But seriously, I would've preferred the pig. Is that weird? Opening presents on Christmas eve is weird…**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next, will be fencing hysteria! Wysteria! Wut…**

**Wyatt will return!**

**Judith will return!**

**And (Hopefully) I will return! With a new chapter!**

**Bye bye my hamsters, and Merry/Happy whatever you celebrate!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two figures, both dressed in white fencing outfits, danced, their swords flashing and clashing. The larger figure was obviously winning, although it could be seen that the smaller was trying it's best. Sadly, it had only just begun to learn about this new sport, and so, wasn't very good.

The smaller figure took a step back, but misjudged her footing, and landed on the ground with a 'thud'. The figure sighed, and took off her helmet, her lush, navy hair falling in front of her pale face. Brushing herself off, she stood up. The larger figure took off her helmet as well, and faced her daughter.

"You need to make sure your balance isn't off," Lizzie said with a smile. "Do you want to try again?"

Internally, Clara groaned. She only wanted to find a corner and read a good book, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother either. So, with a false smile, she nodded.

Although she was supposed to be focusing on defeating her mother, Clara liked to admire the way she fought instead. And so, she was tuned out to the whole fight, not listening to her mother's advice, and being clumsy with her footing.

After falling on her butt for the seventh time, Lizzie sighed. "Well, that's enough for today," She said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. She walked over to Clara, and helped her up. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings while fencing. You can't just fall," her mother lectured.

Clara nodded. "Do all ladies learn to fence?" She asked her mother.

Lizzie shook her head. "No, not normally. Our family is special," She responded, playfully tweaking her daughter's nose.

"Well, since we're done practicing, why don't we go shopping?" Lizzie exclaimed. "I can buy you a new dress! That one that you were wearing this morning was rather dark… let's go!"

So, mother and daughter walked out the door of the manor, for their very first shopping trip.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Clara! Look at this one! Isn't it cute! And you'd look lovely in blue, just like Ciel!" Lizzie squealed, holding up a periwinkle dress, with darker blue frills. "We'll get this one… oh! And this one!" Her mother kept piling dresses of various colors onto May-Rin's arms. Clara had been confused to why they needed the maid, until she saw just how many dresses she was getting that day.<p>

"And maybe some red? Maybe?" Her mother said, holding up a dress, and looking at her daughter. "Oh, why not!" And yet another dress was piled onto the maid.

Clara smiled. "Here, let me help," She said to the maid. But Mey-RIn just shook her head.

"No, no! That won't do! I'll be fine carrying the dresses, don't worry!" She insisted. Despite of her claims, Clara could see she was struggling under the weight. Her mother seemed oblivious to the matter, though.

After what seemed to be forever, the trio walked out of the store, and strolled down the streets of London, taking in all the sights and sounds. For Clara, it was a whole new world. Ladies, dressed in the latest fashions, gossiping of the most trivial of things, and primping. Men walked arm in arm with their spouses or dates, and chatted. It was noisy. Too noisy for Clara's liking. She heard specific bits of others conversations, eavesdropping by accident.

".. the ugliest dress I had ever seen, and…"

"...hurry now, we don't want to be late…"

Clara didn't want to hear these things, but she couldn't tune out It disturbed her. '_I couldn't hear this well before, so why now? I don't get it…'_

"...got her for quite a good price, considering how pretty she was…"

Clara stopped.

"She's been behaving well enough, but she's rather quiet. At least she's not kicking and crying. I had a girl like that a while back, and you can imagine what happened to her!"

The man was talking under his breath to another man with red hair. Any other passerby wouldn't of that anything about it. But for some unknown reason, Clara could hear every word they were saying.

But what bothered her, is that the man with red hair looked familiar. Too familiar….

With a jolt, Clara realized that he was the man that was the man that was responsible for kidnapping her.

"I know. But the strangest thing happened recently. Two of our captives escaped, one with blue hair, and another with blonde hair. They left their friend, but she disappeared the next day!"

'_Teresa escaped?!' _Clara thought.

"Oh, that's too bad. But you know, Aleister Chamber's hosting a party soon… I'm sure it would be fine if you came…"

"Clara? What's wrong dear?"

Clara jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face her mother. "I-it's nothing," She fibbed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry! Oh, look at the dress in the window! We must go see it!" Lizzie responded, running after the dress.

Clara frowned, and looked back at the two men. '_Aleister Chamber, huh? This isn't over...'_

* * *

><p>The carriage ride home was fast. Clara stared out the window the whole time, wondering how she could get to Aleister's party. She was aware that she could just ask her parent's, but then she would have to come up with a reason that she wanted to go, and where she had heard about the party. She could sneak out, but she wasn't sure where the party was, or how she would get there. She was still plotting when she walked in the front door, and…<p>

"SURPRISE!"

Clara let out a squeal as a roar came out from the crowd of people in front of her. "Wha- What?" She said. "What's going on?"

"CIEL'S DAUGHTER!"

Clara flinched as she was almost crushed in a hug. She looked at the attacker. He had dark skin, plum colored hair, and was dressed in indian clothing.

He pulled back from the hug, and looked at Clara, his eyes gleaming. "Hello! I am Prince Soma of Bengal! I am your godfather!"

"Godfather?" Clara squeaked. Soon after she said it, another Indian man, this time with white hair, came over to join the prince and Clara.

"Miss Clara! It is wonderful to finally meet you!" He said happily. "I am Agni."

Clara smiled. " Well, you seem to already know me..." Clara said.

A older couple came over, one, a stern looking female, another, a laid back man.

The stern woman smiled Clara. "It's wonderful to finally meet my granddaughter," she said, stepping forward to pat Clara on the shoulder, but the older man came up and hugged the two ladies.

"Don't crush her, father!" Lizzie laughed, running forward.

From the stairs, Ciel watched the happy family reunion. How he managed to pull the surprise party off in less than a day, he had no idea. But as he watched Edward Midford, and his wife, Lucille Midford walk up to the group, he was glad he had put the effort in.

In the middle of the group, Clara let out the smallest of sighs. Getting to Aleister's party would have to wait. She had a lot of catching up to do...

* * *

><p><strong>LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE.<strong>

**I have no excuse.**

**Oh wait, I do! Finals. That is all that needs to be said. And a surprise trip to discount Disneyland... seriously, my stepmom gave me half an hour to pack. And then I studied for FOREVER, because I have to get good grades. But it paid off, since I got a 104% in English. How does that even work? You think I'd get some kind of reward, but no. 104%'s are expected in my household, and I'm not even Asian. DAMN IT THAT WAS RACIST.**

**So I'm typing form my phone right now. And I'm on the drive home. That's how determined I am to finish this. **

**AAAAAHHH I'M EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ARC! It's gonna be cool.**

**In other news, I read the manga! All 100 chapters. Instead of writing.**

**I am a despicable human being.**

**Anyway, OC alert! Lucille Midford is Edward's wife, and you'll learn more about her later. She's not a main character or anything, but she's there.**

**Well, thank you for reading. Have a fantabulous day, my hamster minions!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clara sat on the edge of her bed,thinking. It had been a wonderful night, and she met a lot of family, blood related, and other. She liked her aunt Lucille in particular. The woman had short, bright blonde hair, that reflected her playful personality. Mischief sparkled in her bright blue eyes, and she seemed to be a fun person.

Then again, she had loved everyone, from her hyper godfather, to her stern grandmother. Everyone had been amazing.

But now, she had to focus on getting to Aleister's party, not an easy task. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. "Come on brain, think! I know you can... sometimes, at least..." She mumbled.

She heard a knock at the door. "Lady Clara, your father wishes to see you in his study," Came Sebastian's voice from behind the door.

Clara sighed. "Coming," She replied, sliding off her bed. She opened the door, and headed down the hall to the study. When she got there, she was surprised to see that Sebastian was already there. _'Did he run here? He left right before me, and I was rushing...' _She thought, eyeing the butler.

Clara walked up to the desk, and sat inside the chair in front of it. "You wanted to see me?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. How was the party? Did you have fun?" He asked.

Clara smiled. "It was amazing. I love everyone."

Ciel smirked. "That's good. I'm no party planner, but I think it turned out well enough."

"Well, thank you for that," Clara responded.

An awkward silence followed this brief exchange. Clara squirmed in her seat, debating wether or not she should bring up the topic of the party. She wasn't aware of her father's position as the queen's watchdog.

Finally, she spoke up. "Father, I heard that somebody named Aleister Chamber was hosting a party, a-and I'd like to attend, for... reasons..."

Ciel recoiled as he heard the name of "Aleister Chsmber". Oh, how he hated the blonde man...

"Why? Where did you even hear about the party?" He questioned.

Clara shifted in her seat. "Well, um... while mother and I were shopping today, I overheard some men talking about it... a-and I knew one of the men, b-but not in a good way..." She said.

Ciel froze. He thought over his daughter's words, and figured out what she meant. "So... something bad is happening at the party, and the man who captured you will be there, so you want to do something about it. Am I correct?"

"Yes..." Clara said, her head down.

"You can go."

Clara's head shot back up. "You mean it?"

"I understand the need for revenge," Ciel answered. "It's made me who I am today."

Clara smiled. "Thank you!" She said. But then her face fell. "But I don't know when the party is... or how to dance..."

"We'll figure that out, so don't worry. You can learn to dance, and I'm sure your mother would be thrilled to buy you a dress for the ball," Ciel said.

Clara smiled again. "Okay," She said. She got up from the chair and yawned. "I'm going to bed..." She mumbled.

"Goodnight, then," Her father said, with a small smile.

The female bluenette was about to leave the room, but she stopped at the door. "Dad..."

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this for revenge," Clara said. She turned to face her father."

"I'm doing this because a person like my kidnapper deserves to behind bars. Even if nothing had happened to me, I would try to bring justice to the man. Because it's the right thing to do." The demoness said.

Then she left the room. But justice wasn't her only motive.

_'A demon wouldn't try to do good... so I can't be a demon... I can't..."_

"Not this one! This won't work either! Argh, I knew we should've called in a tailor earlier!"

Clara watched, a bit scared, as her mother tore her closet apart. When Lizzie had found out about the party, she had freaked out. It was going to be her daughter's first party, after all. Sadly, none of the dresses seemed to live up to Lizzie's expectations.

"I think all of the dresses are lovely..." Clara mumbled, scared to speak up while her mother was like this.

"But none of them are good enough for a party, and the party's in one week! Nina says that she might not be able to make it in time, even though I told her it was an emergency!" Lizzie wailed.

"Maybe there's a ball gown that will fit me somewhere in the house?" Clara suggested hesitantly.

"Maybe... let's look!" Her mother chirped, already leaving the room in search of a dress.

Clara followed, and joined her mother as Lizzie tore apart the house in search of a dress.

"Oh, this one is adorable!" Lizzie squealed, holding up a pink dress with black and white accents. "But it seems familiar..."

"Well, it belonged to you, didn't it?" Clara asked.

"No... oh, I remember where I've seen this dress! It was at a party! I was still a girl..." Lizzie said, fingering the fabric. She frowned. "But what is it doing here? It belonged to a girl that looked around my age. She kept running from me, and she was with her tutor... and she had blue... hair..."

Realization dawned on Lizzie's face. "Oh... my... goodness..."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Nothing... I just need to have a chat with your father, that's all..." Lizzie responded.

And with that, Lizzie left the room, leaving Clara kneeling on the floor, extremely confused. With a sigh, she got up, brushed herself off, and left the room.

Boredom took ahold of Clara as she roamed the halls of the manor. Soon, she found herself outside. She smiled at the sight of greenery, and she embraced the feeling of fresh air on her skin. Her boredom gone, she skipped through the garden, admiring the flowers as she went along.

"Watch out!"

Clara flinched as a figure came hurtling towards her. She stumbled and fell as it collided with her, landing on her bottom.

"Aah, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

Rubbing her head, Clara grabbed the hand offered to her, and shrieked as she was lifted up off her feet. She looked at the lifter, and saw a blond man, a straw hat hung around his neck.

"I-it's fine! But... you're crushing my hand..." Clara said to him, wincing.

"Oh! Sorry!" The man said, letting go of Clara's delicate hand. "I'm Finnian, the gardener," He said sheepishly.

He stuck out his hand so Clara could shake, but realized that he would damage her hand again, so he took it back, and rubbed his head instead. "Is your hand okay? No broken bones?" He asked.

Clara smiled. "No, I'm fine. You are quite strong though," She said. "You also do a lovely job of taking care of the garden!"

"Actually, Mister Sebastian does most of it. I just mess things up... it seems that Mister Sebastian can do most anything, really." Finny said.

"Oh," was all that Clara said. For her mind was racing.

She remembered what Undertaker had said: _: "You're even funnier than Sebastian! Why are demons so funny? Funniest species ever!"_

She remembered how Sebastian had gotten to the room ahead of her.

And she wondered:

'_Is Sebastian a demon?'_

**HAHAHAHAHA, CIEL! YOU'RE GONNA BE SO EMBARRASSED! **

**This was fun to write.**

**Although I'm not going to include their actual conversation, you can imagine how awkward it would be. Writer's block? Write something funny!**

**Yeah, this is my attempt at humor. I fail. I just... I'm sorry.**

**And Clara's getting suspicious! OOOOOOOOOHHHH! So exciting!**

**In other news, I was thinking of starting a new story, but it would be a choose your own adventure type of thing. Like, **_**if you chose _, go to chapter something. If you chose _, go to chapter something different. **_**Whaddya think? Should I? I dunno… it would be a lot of work… but then again, it seems fun. Okay, I will! As soon as I decide what I want it to be about!**

**WORK BRAIN, WORK!**

**And-**

**Hold on.**

**There was no wait. Like, none at all. I'm posting this chapter right after I posted the last one. **

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Your reviews make me smile! Please review!**

**Have a nice day, my hamsters!**


	9. Chapter 9

The carriage traveled over the road as it headed towards its location. It's passenger inside smoothed her navy blue dress. It was a lovely dress, for a last minute design. It was a navy color, with mid-lengths sleeves, and white lace accents. Clara tugged at the white collar on her neck, and shifted in her seat. _'Why are these shoes so uncomfortable? Why would anyone make shoes like these?' _She thought, clicking the heels of her high-heels together.

She stared out the window, nervous about the upcoming task. But she had taken many lessons on what she was to do, and Sebastian would be there as well, watching from afar. If anything bad happened, he'd be there. Clara wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or a good thing, since she still had questions about the man's race.

The bluenette demoness ran over her story in her head. She was to be introduced as Lady Mary-Anne Lovette, a daughter of an important businessman, coming out for a party. But she couldn't help but get a feeling that a situation like this had happened before, due to her father's offhand comments of 'not again,' and his familiarity of what the viscount would do. Clara shuddered at the thought of what her father had probably gone through. She gripped the knife hidden under her dress. It was for a worse case scenario only, and she had been told that she wouldn't need it, and even if there came a time to use it, she doubted that she would. She couldn't imagine hurting anyone.

The demoness's pulse raced as the carriage pulled up to a large manor. She knew that she was too infiltrate the auction at any cost, even if it meant becoming a part of it. Her nervousness only increased as Sebastian opened the carriage door for her. _'It'll be okay,' _she thought, taking a deep breath. _'According to dad, this type of thing runs in the family. If I am to be the next watchdog, then I'll have to get used to this.'_

Out of the many things she had learned in her lessons, one of the most interesting facts was her father's position as the queen watchdog, and what he did. The adventurous, yet shady, life her father led fascinated. He seemed normal, even if he was a bit grumpy and antisocial.

The irony of her parent's personality brought great amusement to Clara. To be the owner of a _toy _company and to be the grumpiest person alive was a funny contradiction.

"Miss Mary-Anne?"

Sebastian's voice brought Clara back to reality. She took the hand that was offered to her, and exited the carriage with light steps. As she walked to the entrance, she went over her two strategies one last time. No matter what, she had to infiltrate the auction, but she'd save being a part of it as a last resort. She could use stealth, but she didn't have any skills in that area. That left one option- act like a total bitch who was there only for the auction, and weasel her way in as a buyer. Although she hated being mean, even if it was only pretending, Clara knew it had to be done. She immediately assumed a condescending stance, trying to get in character. _'Let's just hope the acting lessons work...'_

As she entered the party, Clara was greeted with a blast of noise and lights. It seemed like a scene from right out of a dream. Beautiful ladies, in the finest gowns, conversing with handsome man in expensive suits. Waiters walked throughout the golden room, offering drinks.

"I'll be close by in case you need me," Sebastian murmured as he walked off. Clara was alone, and had no idea of what to do next.

Taking a shaky breath, she made her way over to the wall, and started leaning against it. The amount of people was intimidating to Clara, but she tried to hide it by faking a bored expression, acting as if she was above all this.

Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for the viscount. He was supposed to be a gorgeous older man with fine hair, right? Or was she wrong? _'Where is-'_

"Why hello there, my dear. Do you happen to be alone?"

Clara jumped, and turned to see the source of the voice. A man with a white suit and blonde hair looked back at her, with an amused expression on his handsome face, was looking down upon Clara

_The Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber!_

"Oh my, I didn't startle you, did I?" He asked, smiling at Clara. "I wouldn't want to startle such a lovely little rose such as you."

_'Think of the people in the auction. You can do it,'_ Clara thought.

She smirked. "Don't worry about. You wouldn't want to trouble yourself with the likes of me," she said.

"Oh?" The viscount asked. "And what type of girl might you be?"

"A greedy one, that's for sure," she responded. "One looking for something more fun than another party. Maybe... a souvenir?"

Now it was the Viscount's turn to smirk. "Oh really? Well, that could be arranged, my sweet little rose," the Viscount said. "That is, if you can keep a secret."

Clara faked a laugh. "Oh, I keep many secrets," She murmured.

This answer seemed to please the Viscount. "Well then, if you just follow me," The Viscount said, holding out his hand. Clara took it, and the two of them walked off.

He led Clara to a curtained area, and pulled aside the drapes to let her in. "This way, little Rose," he said, with a smile that sent shivers down Clara's spine.

She stepped through the drapes, and into a dark hallway. She stiffened. _'Something is definitely off... but what is it?' _She thought. But she kept a black look on her face as she followed the Viscount.

Up ahead, she could hear the murmur of conversation. She hesitated in her steps. _'Am I really ready for this?' _She thought. _'I have to be. I'm putting all fears aside to do the right thing. I have to. For now, I will be brave.'_

'_Only later will I allow myself to cry.'_

**Hello! Did you think I would post nonstop since I posted two chapters in a row? Well, you were wrong!**

**So I'm working on my choose your own adventure thing. I won't upload all chapters at once, but I already have a few done, so I'll upload those soon, and then upload some more. It's hard, since there are two completely different story lines, one where you're a grim reaper, and another where you're a maid. It's a reader x **_**almost **_**any male character, with a lot of action. I say almost because so far, you can't be with either Grell or Ciel. What do you hamsters think? Yes, no, maybe so? Please tell me!**

**I can't help but feel as though Clara's personality is shaky. The most I know is that she's a shy, self-doubting bookworm who loves to help, and tries her best to please everyone, but when she needs to, she puts her fears aside to fix things and help people. I have big plans for this girl. Big plans. You guys are gonna love it… at least I hope...**

**And I also feel upset about copying this arc, pretty much. The only twist is that Clara's pretending to be a buyer. Yeah… don't worry; I do have some original ideas!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, my lovely hamsters, and have a great day!**


End file.
